Por un accidente
by Gitah Cullen
Summary: Luego de una relación de años Bella decide dejar a Edward por otro, y mudarse a Italia lejos de el, que pasara cuando por un accidente se reencuentren años después ? y si las cosas no fueron lo que parece?


No puedo seguir haciendo esto, no es correcto ya no lo soporto más, lo mejor es que nos separemos, Edward ya no te amo me enamore de otro.

Qué? Bella amor si esto es una broma para ya no es gracioso, deja de decir tonterías yo se queme amas como yo te amo a ti.

No, no lo hago y lo sabes, lo siento pero no puedes ofrecerme nada solo eres un estudiante de medicina que vive en una pensión y apenas consigue para comer simplemente no estas a mi altura no me puedes dar la vida a la que estoy acostumbrada a llevar.

De eso se trata todo? Dinero? Me dejas porque no tengo dinero, porque no nací en cuna de oro como tú? No puedo creer que seas tan superficial, que hiciste con la chica sencilla y humilde de la que me enamoré? A la que no le importaba el dinero ni las clases sociales MALDITA SEA DIME DONDE? - ya para este momento tenía la cara llena de lágrimas- si eso es todo lo que querías decirme te pido que te vayas de mi casa espero no verte más en lo que me resta de vida.

No te preocupes que no me veras, esta noche tomo un vuelo a Italia no volveré más a New York.

Sin más se fu dejándome con el corazón destrozado la única mujer que había amado, fue mi novia durante estos últimos 4 años, después de un rato no podía con el dolor en mi pecho y decidí ahogar mis penasen alcohol, me puse mi chaqueta y salí rumbo a la tienda de la esquina a surtirme de whiskey esta noche me olvidaría de ella, desde ahora Bella Swan había muerto para mí.

_**Años Después**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Doctor Cullen, se le solicita en la Emergencia, hubo un accidente de transito dos heridas una mujer de aproximadamente 30 años de edad y una niña de 5 años, a un camión se le fueron los arremetió contra el Audi en el que se transporta la pobre mujer con su hija, el hombre que conducía el camión no le sucedió nada aunque el mayor daño se lo llevo la mujer.

Ok Señora Cope en que cubículo se encuentran las pacientes? – le pregunte cortando el monologo de la enfermera siempre sucedía lo mismo cuando empezaba a parlotear no había quien la parara, y hoy no estaba para eso hoy se cumplían 6 años de que me sentía vacío y no tenía razón para vivir, sé que es algo masoquista de mi parte todavía acordarme de esto pero no podía evitarlo, todavía la amaba y no me había podido olvidar de ella ni un segundo en todos estos años-. La Señora Cope me saco de mis pensamientos al darme la información que le pedí.

La niña se encuentra en el cubículo 6, la madre por desgracia se encuentra en terapia intensiva el Doctor McCarty la está atendiendo.

Muchas gracias si necesito algo se lo hago saber- sin más me dirigí al cubículo 6, al entrar mi corazón se encogió ante la imagen de la niña llorando a mares en la camilla mientras una de las enfermera intentaba calmarla.

Aclare mi garganta para hacerme notar la pequeña niña levanto su carita pero seguía llorando, la enfermera me dedico una sonrisa aliviada, Jessica nunca había sido buena con los niños que llegaban al hospital – Jessica puedes retirarte, yo me encargaré de ella.

Ok Edward si necesitas algo no dudes en avisarme me respondió coqueta.

Es que acaso esta mujer no se cansaba que la rechazara?. Me acerque a la pequeña niña y al verla de cerca mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza era realmente preciosa parecía un ángel, tenía su carita en forma de corazón unos hermosos ojos verdes, su cabello era de color chocolate y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el llanto, en ese momento me pareció que era la imagen más preciosa que había podido ver.

Hola preciosa cómo te llamas? Ella me miraba con sus ojitos enrojecidos y sus pestañas mojadas a causa del llanto, se calmó un poco y entre hipos me dijo que quería ver a su mama.

Tranquila a tu mama la están atendiendo ella estará bien porque no te calmas y dejas que te revise y así nos aseguramos de que estas completamente bien para que cuando venga tu mami no se preocupe por ti te parece?. Ella asintió con su cabecita con la manga de su suéter se limpió sus mejillas y los ojos , no sé por qué esta niña me causaba tanta ternura.

Dime como te llamas princesa?

Renesmee Carlie

Que nombre más bonito tienes, sabes tu edad?

Si, tengo 5 años, soy una niña grande

Claro que si preciosa te duele algo?

.

.

.

.

Me encontraba en mi consultorio pensando en la pequeña Nessie, así me dijo ella que le gustaba que la llamaran, aunque según ella su madre lo odiaba, pude comprobar que se encontraba en perfecto estado y no había recibidos más que unos golpees muy leves que no dejarían más que unos pequeños hematomas, tenía entendido según lo que me comento Emmett la madre no corrió con la misma suerte al parecer noto que ocurría algo extraño con el camión que se dirigía hacia su auto y protegió a su hija con su cuerpo llevándose ella la mayoría de los golpees, tenía un par de costillas fracturadas corrió con suerte de que ninguna atravesara el pulmón y la pierna derecha fracturada no sufrió golpees graves en la cabeza pero la pobre mujer se encontraba en coma .

Todavía no habían dado con el paradero de la familia de la mujer por lo que Nessie me conto vivian fuera del país y estaban aquí para darle una visita sorpresa a su papa lo que me hizo pensar que sus padres estaban separados.

Ya Ness llevaba 2 semanas en el Hospital, debido a su situación especial, ya que no habíamos podido contactar con nadie que las conociera y s madre seguía en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos (UCI), todos los del hospital le habían tomado un especial cariño es que era imposible no hacerlo era una niña muy inteligente y divertida, todos los días iba a visitarla al área de pediatría que era donde podía estar ya que se contaba con un área de guardería las 24 horas del día, esa fue mi rutina durante el siguiente mes ya que las veces que tenía un tiempo libre iba a jugar con Nessie, cada día la niña se ganaba más mi corazón, a veces soñaba que tenía una hija y era igual a ella poco a poco esta niña sin saberlo me ayudaba a reparar mi corazón destrozados su sonrisa eran como un bálsamo para mis heridas, pero cuando me separaba de ella las heridas volvían abrirse dejando a la vista los pedazos que ella se llevo .

Que será de su vida estará casada con aquel hombre por el que me dejo? Tendrá hijos? Será Feliz me recordara en algún momento?

Un golpe en la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos –pase – Emmett entro a mi consultorio

Oye Ed, la madre de Renesmee despertó hace unas horas y está preguntando por ella fui a buscarla y la nena no quiere ir sin ti .

-sonreí ante eso, al fin la madre de nessie había salido del coma- bueno vamos no hay que hacer esperar a nessie que lleva mucho tiempo sin ver a su madre- los dos nos encaminamos hacia la habitación de nessie al entrar pude ver lo impaciente que estaba, estaba columpiando sus piernitas en la orilla de la cama cuando me vio sonrió

Eddy te tardaste mucho vamos a ver a mi mami si?

Puso sus ojitos de gato los cuales me recordaban mucho a los de mi hermana Alice, cuando vi hacia Emmett pude notar que estaba aguantando la risa, no pude evitar mirarlo con una ceja alzada y preguntarle que le hacía gracia

Nada pequeño Eddy, y soltó la carcajada él sabía que odiaba que me dijeran así, pero con nessie era diferente esta niña podía hacerme lo que quisiera. Bueno princesa vamos a ver a tu mami te parece?

Tuvimos que subir 3 pisos ya que la madre de nessie se encontraba en la habitación 204, cuando llegamos a la puerta de la habitación Renesmee entro corriendo preferí que darme afuera un tiempo para que pudieran estar a gusto con su reencuentro pero moría de ganas por conocerla ya que nessie halaba maravilla de ellas aunque ahora me fijaba que no sabía su nombre, cuando pasaron 10 minutos decidí entrar a la habitación la madre de Renesmee tenía a su hija fuertemente abrazada y con la cara metida entre sus cabellos , me quede observando en silencio era una imagen realmente hermosa, me aclare la garganta para que notaran mi presencia y me presente.

Buenos días Señora soy Edward Cullen el medico que atendió a su hija, tenía muchas ganas de conocerla. Pude notar que la mujer se tensaba y lentamente levantaba su rostro y en ese momento sentí que el mundo y mi corazón se paralizaban, era ella.

-Bella eres tu?

-Edward?

Mami de donde conoces a Eddy, él es muy bueno me cuido todo este tiempo, a penas y note lo que nessie dijo en este momento solo tenía ojos para la morena que estaba frente a mí, seguía igual de hermosa me atrevería a decir que más, mi corazón latía como nunca estaba feliz de verla, ella tenía una tímida sonrisa en sus hermosos labios yo la imite pero mi sonrisa se borró de un momento a otro recordé todo lo que me hizo y solo pude mirarla con odio y dolor ella noto mi cambio y sus ojos se entristecieron .

Edward, tanto tiempo veo que cumpliste tu sueño de convertirte en médico me alegro mucho por ti.

Si eso es para que veas que no solo los ricos, pueden estudiar , ahora no soy ese idiota de antes que no tenía donde caerse muerto, gracias a mi esfuerzo tengo todo lo que una vez quise, vivo en una de las mejores zonas de New York, tengo un carro último modelo soy completamente feliz.

Edward, no ceo que este sea el mejor momento para hablar de esto con ella aquí me dijo señalando a nessie con la cabeza la cual estaba distraída viendo por la ventana.

Igual no tenemos nada de qué hablar, entre nosotros esta todo claro.

No, no lo está debo hablar contigo de algo muy importante debo aclararte unas cosas, para que me perdones

Pff no pude evitar bufar y rodar los ojos, no necesito nada de ti y no quiero tus explicaciones,

Pss yo quiero dártelas por favor hablemos, me suplico a punto de llorar.

Ella sabía que cuando se ponía así no podía negarle nada, a regañadientes acepte, le dije que cuando terminara mi turno vendría hablar con ella, en ese momento entro una enfermera a buscar a Bella para realizarle unos estudios, espere que nessie se despidiera de su madre y salí junto a ella de la habitación, antes de terminar de cerrar la puerta Bella me recordó que tenía que venir antes de irme solo asentí.

Unas horas después estaba atendiendo a mi último paciente, pero no podía dejar de pensar en bella y no sabía si ir a verla o irme a mi apartamento, decidí irme, pero cuando estaba en el estacionamiento me arrepentí, tenía curiosidad por saber que era lo que me iba a decir bella luego de todos estos años, con prisa subí al ascensor y pulse el número 3, cuando las puertas se volvieron abrir estaba muy tenso, camine con paso indecisos hacia la habitación, toque levemente la puerta y escuche un suave pase al otro lado, mis ojos directamente se dirigieron a los de ella, la cual se sonrojo levemente y me sonrió cálidamente.

Aquí estoy que querías decirme? No pude evitar que mi voz sonara dura, ella me miro con tristeza y me sentí un poco mal.

Ed, quiero que me perdones por todo lo que te hice en el pasado no sabes cuánto me arrepiento.

No tienes que pedir perdón por no amarme y si eso era todo me retiro, iba encaminado a la puerta cuando la escuche susurrar.

Pero yo si te amaba y te sigo amando, no sé si fueron imaginaciones mías pero sentí mariposas en mi estómago ante esas palabras?

Que dijiste? Ella se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza.

Nada olvídalo tienes razón no se puede obligar a nadie amar.

No, no lo olvido dijiste que me amabas? Preferí omitir la otra parte que creí escuchar.

Si lo dije, - dijo ella con la vista en sus manos las cuales estaban entrelazadas en su regazo

Si me amabas, porque te fuiste con otro? No entiendo

No me fui con otro, me fui para que pudieras ser feliz y cumplir tus sueños, yo solo te ocasionaría problemas

Cómo? Porque dices eso? Bella te amaba como a nadie eras mi todo

Edward no entiendes yo iba a ser tu fin, iba a ser la piedra en tu camino, si me quedaba contigo no ibas a poder tener todo lo que tienes ahora, mi padre se encargaría de cerrarte las puertas y no podía permitir que te hicieran eso.

Me acerque a ella para poder limpiarle las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, nunca soporte verla llorar, en cuanto mis dedos tocaron su piel sentí la descarga eléctrica que siempre sentía cuando la tocaba fue tan placentera en ese momento me sentí completo.

Shhh preciosa no llores, sabes que no soporto verte llorar, ella respiro profundamente y se fue calmando poco a poco.

Porque tu padre, nos quería separar? No entiendo

Simplemente no podía soportar, que la sociedad hablara que su única hija iba a ser madre sin estar casada y tan joven.

En ese momento el aire se atoro en mis pulmones, acaso estaba escuchando bien, Bella estaba embarazada? Y en ese momento todo encajo como pude ser tan ciego? El parecido de Nessie con Bella, por eso quería tanto a esa niña desde la primera vez que la vi, sus ojos eran la viva copia de los míos

Quieres decir que Renesmee es mi hija?

Bella asintió lentamente, a eso regrese a decirte la verdad ya no podía más, me arte de las amenazas de mi padre ahora soy una mujer hecha y derecha no soy la misma del pasado la cual se dejó asustar por las amenazas de mi padre, por eso me fui del país para que no me quitara a mi bebe, esa tarde que te deje me entere de que estaba embaraza, estaba feliz fui a la casa a cambiarme para irte a dar la noticia, pero cometí el error de dejar la prueba de embarazo sobre la cama mi padre entro mientras me duchaba y la vio se puso como loco me amenazó con hacerte la vida imposible y meterte a la cárcel si no te dejaba, por eso dije lo que dije en tu casa perdona me de verdad pensé que hacia lo correcto pero a pesar de todo no me arrepiento mírate ahora eres todo lo que soñaste,

Esta impresionado, mi cerebro estaba trabajando el doble para poder procesar tanta información, bella veía esperando mi reacción.

Aun me amas? No pude evitar la pregunta me moría de curiosidad

Si aun te amo Edward, jamás pude olvidarte, ningún hombre pudo ocupar tu lugar.

Sonreí ante esto, en se momento se me ocurrió una idea, bella espérame un momento no te vayas de aquí.

Bueno tampoco es que me pueda mover mucho Ed, jajaaja, no pude evitar reí con ella era cierto con una pierna fracturada no es que pudiera moveré mucho.

Tienes razón pero igual ya regreso busco algo en mi consultorio.

Pero Ed a dónde vas? Dime?

Amor confía en mí y espera si?

Ella me regalo una hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron, no pude evitarlo y la bese suavemente en los labios apenas un rose.

Te amo me dijo, y en ese momento fui feliz de nuevo

Y yo a ti amor.

salí corriendo por el pasillo y baje las escaleras no tenía tiempo de esperar el ascensor, llegue a mi escritorio y saque la cajita que siempre llevaba conmigo, subí estaba vez por el ascensor y entre a la habitación en la que estaba Bella.

Qué bueno que estas de regreso Ed, que fuiste hacer a tu consultorio, fui a buscar esto, le enseñe la cajita forrada de terciopelo negro, ella abrió los ojos al comprender que era lo que era,

Me arrodille ante ella, y le pregunte

Isabella Marie Swan me harías el honor de aceptar ser mi esposa

Si si si y mil veces si te amo, Edward me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo y seguro que nuestra hija se pondrá igual de feliz, - en ese momento nos fundimos en un beso lleno de amor- espera , bella se alejó de mi frunciendo el ceño, de donde sacaste ese anillo?

Pss amor veras, la noche que me dejaste iba a proponerte matrimonio y como nunca pude deshacerme del anillo, lo cargo conmigo en mi maletín, quizás en el fondo albergaba la esperanza de encontrarte y proponerte matrimonio.

Te amo, eres mi único gran amor

Y tú el mío princesa.

_**12 años después.**_

_**.**_

.

.

Increíble como nuestras vidas cambiaron, y pensar que todo fue gracias a un accidente, no sé qué habría sido de mi si nunca te hubiera encontrado y aunque no ha sido fácil ha valido la pena cada momento juntos estos últimos años como dicen por ahí si es difícil vale la pena, porque como todas las parejas tuvimos nuestros problemas, nuestras altas y bajas, la rebeldía de nessie, las veces que Anthony se enfermó pero todo eso es parte de la vida y no podía estar más que agradecido por la vida que me tocó vivir, por mi hermosa esposa, por mis hijos, por la gran familia que el destino tenia esperando por mí, es que por más fuerte que sea la tormenta al final siempre brilla el sol.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
